hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018-19 South Atlantic Hurricane Season
The KHC started monitoring storms and issuing advisories on them on the first date of the official season, November 15th. Since the KHC started monitoring the storms, the data on them became more accurate. However, when the South Atlantic hurricane season started being monitored in 1970, the KHC had submitted the naming list in an official contest and had won, thus giving the South Atlantic hurricanes an official naming list which the KHC continues to use. There were no pre-season storms and Cyclone Devon formed late during the season, on December 5th. Hurricane Devon On December 1st, a tropical wave emerged off the north coast of Angola and forecasters at the KHC noted that it could develop some tropical or sub-tropical characteristics. As it traveled further out to sea, it began to develop tropical characteristics and was classified as "Tropical Depression 01S". The next day it developed into a tropical storm and by December 7th, it had developed enough to be classified as a hurricane. Devon steadily intensified, mostly due to warm water temperatures and below-average wind-shear. However, as Devon moved forward, the wind shear increased but Devon's outflow protected it from it. On December ninth, it reached its peak intensity of 150 miles per hour, but it began an eyewall replacement cycle which left the eyewall fairly vulnerable. This led to a period of rapid weakening and two days later, Devon was classified as a remnant low. Hurricane Reanne On January 30th, 2019, a tropical wave moved off the north coast of Angola and began moving southwards, turning into a tropical depression two days later. The storm remained as a tropical depression for four days and by the time Tropical Storm Reanne had formed, most models had just forecasted that Tropical Depression 02S would remain as a tropical depression. However, in two days, the weak tropical storm managed to strengthen into a hurricane and on February ninth, Hurricane Reanne reached its peak of 145mph winds and a pressure of 947mbar. After this, the low water temperatures got to the storm and Reanne began weakening steadily and dissipated on February 13, 2019. Hurricane Sam On March 1st, a tropical wave moved off the coast of South America with tropical characteristics, but it didn't become classified as a depression until March 3rd when it had a closed circulation. The hurricane moved east, making it a rare hurricane that moved from west-east. Sam continued to steadily intensify, but on March 7th, it had an eyewall replacement cycle which may have increased the wind-field, but at the cost of weakening the hurricane. This made the hurricane unable to intensify back to category four status and the hurricane continued weakening until it dissipated on March 10th.. Hurricane Tessa Hurricane Tessa was a strong category one hurricane that formed from a tropical depression moving off the coast of Africa on April 2nd, 2019. The storm eventually intensified into a tropical storm and on April 9th, one day before landfall, it became a category one hurricane under favourable conditions, however, this meant that it had effects on poor African countries. Considering that this stormed caused widespread damage and flooding, the name Tessa was retired by the KHC and replaced with Tia for the 2024-2025 South Atlantic Hurricane Season. Overall, Tessa caused 2,000 deaths and 700 million dollars in damage (2018 USD). Cyclone Naming The names below were used for the 2018-2019 South Atlantic hurricane season and were previously used in the 2012-2013 South Atlantic hurricane season. The following list of names will be used again for the 2024-2025 South Atlantic hurricane season, with the exception of Tessa, which was replaced with Tia. Category:Katagma Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season